


Best friends

by Kaidan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendly Kissing, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidan/pseuds/Kaidan





	Best friends

The screen flashed as the teen scrolled, rapidly at first, then slower, then rapidly again. “How can you read any of that?” asked his best friend, leaning over the back of the computer chair to try and keep up with all the rapid flashing screens passing his laptop.

“Google-fu: extreme scrolling. It’s totally a sport, you should look it up.”

Scott glanced at his friend, looking unsure if he was joking or being serious, but he was saved the trouble of trying to figure it out when Stiles gave a hearty “Here we go!” and pushed back the chair, prompting Scott to dart to the side last second.

“Wow dude, don’t get so close, you might give me the wrong idea,” he joked, and then started in before Scott could remark. ”Okay, look so this – this site might help?”

Sixteen-year-old Scott McCall peered at the website displayed before him, leaning once more over the back of Stiles’ computer chair. “The maturing of wolves and their mating … m-mate-!? Dude that’s gross!” He jumped back again, making a face like he just licked a lemon. “I’m a werewolf, not a wolf, and I don’t mate I-”

He cuts himself off there, because Stiles is doubled over laughing, and that sour look on his face dissolves to one of a confused puppy expression, his eyebrows knitting together in that way they do when he truly doesn’t understand something and frowns.

“Oh – oh come on Scott, you should have seen your face! Priceless!” Scott moved forward, lightly pushing at Stiles’ shoulder, but he’s still getting used to the wolfish strength, and sends Stiles’ chair careening a few feet to the side, only serving to make Stiles laugh more. With a huff, the teen turns to his computer, closing the browser and turning to his friend. “It’s not funny! I don’t – I don’t know man this is weird. I’d hit you but I’d probably break your bones or something.” That puppy expression is back, and Stiles sobers up – sort of.

“Yeah no – no breaking Stiles’ bones. Stiles good. Stiles Scott friend. Scott no smash friend.”

Scott can’t help but grin and roll his eyes a little at his best friend. “I’m a werewolf, not teen hulk.”

“There’s a difference?”

Stiles dodges a swipe at his head and laughs some, pushing the chair away from the desk, bumping into the side of the bed. Scott rolls his eyes again and shakes his head, that dopey grin of his making an appearance. Stiles gives a shrug and makes a slightly duck lipped face before grinning as well. “So what’s your idea then? Not even my Google-fu can tell you how exactly to temper you and your wolfy powers.”

“I don’t have a temper…”

“No I mean – see this is why I’m Brain and you’re Pinky –” Scott gives him an odd look and starts to say something. “–no just listen! Basically you need to keep yourself in control. No wolfing out during lacrosse, or when you're making out with Allison, or viciously humping Stiles during your sleepovers with him-”

“- wait, what? I don’t wolf out when I do make out with- wait I hump your leg in my sleep?”

“Yes, and totally don’t give me crap about the lacrosse thing. Why do you think Jackson’s been breathing down your neck after that last game? You practically power housed through his best friend.”

“… I hump you in my _sleep?_ ”

“Yeah, but I can’t blame you. I’m irresistible!”

There, that confused look has returned, and Scott glances away, and Stiles can practically hear Scott's brain puttering along, connecting the dots. The surprised look is all he needs to know Scott's come to the realization of what he said. “Wait. When have I? I never-? Did I!?” his voice goes up a shrill octave, and you’d think Stiles had just accused him of murder or something.

Stiles couldn’t help but let out a snigger. He and Scott have been friends for as long as either of them can remember, attached at the hip and nearly inseparable. This included multiple-night sleepovers at one or the other’s house (usually Scott’s) and as they got older that also included waking up to awkward morning wood that the other would tease him about. They both knew they were too old to share a bed now, but it wouldn’t stop them – most of the time it wasn’t on purpose either, the two merely collapsing where they sat.

“It wasn’t so bad.” Stiles finally pipes up, an amused look on his face. Scott looked extremely flustered, almost as flustered as he’d been when he first met Allison.

Scott shook his head, as if that didn’t quite stick to his brain right, or he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Maybe both. Probably both.. “And you just let me? You should have like, pushed me off or something!”

“I did once, and you got all wolfy on me and did this really unattractive gurgling noise. No offense but do you have any idea how weird it is to have a sleeping, slobbering, werewolf humping you?”

“Um… no?”

“It’s weird that’s what it is. You can’t push him off ‘cause he’s way too strong, and don’t even get me started on the dog breath!”

Scott looks too flustered for words, mouth opening and closing furiously, making him look like an awkward fish. “I… you’re lying.”

“Maybe a little. It only happened once.”

“Stiles!”

“What!? It did! You were all oooh Allison, I love you Allison oooh!”

Scott stuck out his tongue, now totally unsure if Stiles was making the whole thing up or not. Instead he settled on grabbing a pillow off his bed and hitting him with it.

“Shut up!”

“Physically impossible. If I stop talking for more than a few minutes at a time, I combust. Like I’ll blow up into a million trillion pieces of tiny microscopic Stilinksi fibers and then you’ll have a mess and you’ll have to clean it up because that’s your job as my best friend.”

“To clean you up… after you … explode…?”

“Yes.”

“That sounds seriously messed up.”

“It is, that’s the whole point, but nevermind that. Let’s talk about how I just got you to talk about cleaning me up after I explode all over myself. I never knew you had it in you, McCall.”

The pillow comes at him again, but they’re both laughing as they wrestle over who hits who with what. Somewhere in the fray the chair topples over, but neither really notices because now they’re rolling across the floor, Scott trying to hit Stiles with the pillow and Stiles trying to yank it out of his hands.

They land in a heap on the other side of Scott’s bed, the two laughing until they’re out of breath. Stiles flops across Scott’s chest, a casual position the two have found themselves in before. They breathe hard while trying to catch their breath before Stiles rolls over, lying next to his friend and glancing at him. “Remember when I asked Danny if he thought I was attractive?”

“You fell out of your chair didn’t you?” Scott replies, staring lazily at the ceiling and grinning again, remembering the awkward moment easily.

“Yup, that’s the one.”

“What about it?”

“Do YOU find me attractive?”

“What?”

“Do you, Scott McCall, think I, Stiles Stilinksi, am attractive?”

“Sure, I guess?”

“You have to guess?” Stiles feigns disinterest. “Gee, thanks!”

Scott rolls his shoulders. “I don’t know what you want me to say? I mean you aren’t good looking like Derek or Jackson,” – this earns a snort of false offense Stiles – “but you’re not bad looking.”

“Are you saying that out of best-friend obligation?”

Scott gets that confused puppy dog look once more and Stiles can’t help but grin at how adorably dopey his best friend is. He turns onto his side and stares Scott down, and for a moment, instinct almost makes the other teen whine in submission, but Stiles is no Alpha, or Beta, or a werewolf at all. He’s human. He’s _Stiles_. Scott feels a stirring of irrational pride in his best friend, and Stiles raises his eyebrows as that dopey grin grows wider.

“If you’re thinking about kissing me, you should probably do it before the mood disperses.”

“Huh?”

“And there it goes, waving at us as it floats out the window.”

Stiles waves at the imaginary mood and then grins at his friend again, sitting up to rest his head on his upturned palm, elbow keeping him propped up. He watches as Scotts confused eyes dart to the window then back to Stiles, before the clarity crosses his face as he realizes the other teen is joking. “I’m starting to see what Allison sees in you. That stupid dopey grin of yours is adorable and it almost makes _me_ want to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?” Of course Scott catches up on _that_ comment.  “I thought you were you in love with Lydia.”

“I was. I am. It’s complicated. I’m working on it!” Scott watches Stiles carefully, then leans forward, mumbling something about how Allison is teaching him how to kiss, and then their lips are mashing together – Scott wasn’t kidding about Allison teaching him. He’s terrible at it, but he seems to sort of have an idea of what he’s doing.

Stiles on the other hand has never kissed anything besides the inside of his elbow, but coordination is optional when two friends kiss, slow and awkward and unsure if they’re going to a special kind of hell for it later. Scott has a girlfriend after all. Meekly, Stiles wonders if he should ask Allison to teach him how to kiss too. He feels Scott graze his lip with his teeth and pulls away. “Hey, hey! No wolfing out.”

Scott looks at him a little bewildered, and there’s a shy grin playing at his lips. “Not even a little?” Stiles balks for a second before realizing he’s kidding and pushes at Scott’s shoulder, letting his own elbow go out from under him as he lies back on the floor again. “You’re ridiculous!”

They’re quiet for a moment or two, both grinning to themselves and thinking their own things, before Scott pipes up. “We should probably get back to researching that wolf stuff.”

“Yeah, probably.”


End file.
